Your Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Kittycat5001
Summary: This is your Hunger Games! SYOT! See how they do in training. See what score they get. See how they do in the arena. And see if they win The Hunger Games! Rated T... because it is the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Your Hunger Games (SYOT)**

******A/N: Ok One things. I have dyslexia (If you are not sure what this is gust google the name and click on any of the sites and you will see what it is).**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Ok so as you see this is called Your Hunger Games. So you can summit your own charter. So if you want to do so fill in this form and PM it to me.**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Reaped and Reaction/Volunteer and Reason:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Skills/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationship with Mentor, Escort and District Partner:

**In the Capitol**

Parade Outfit:

Training Strategy:

Training Score:

Interview Angle:

Interview Outfit:

**In the Arena**

Fight, Flight or Death: (Bloodbath)

Preferred Weapon:

Alliances:

Arena Strategy:

Why Should They Win?:

**If They Win**

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Reaction to Games Watching the 'Highlights':

Anything else:

Do I have your permission to change details to fit the story:

**Sorry that it is a bit much. But if you do fill it all in it is more likely that your charter will be picked. You can only summit up to 2 charters.**

**Ok so I am going to post a bit of the story. If you watched the film you will know that there is a ****interview with the head game maker (is that what it is called?) And this is pretty much the same.**

The Capital: Before Reaping

"The Districts are ready! The arena is ready! But are you ready for THE HUNGER GAMES!" Caesar Shouted to the crowds of Hunger Games fans. I all clapped and cheered for there favorite and in there opinion the best games. Caesar laughed in enjoyment as he sat down and turned to Seneca "Now Seneca, last year you ended up with tow winers. Are you going to be as forgiving this year?" Caesar asked Seneca,

"I can tell you know there will be no marcy this round. There will be one winner and one winner only"

"Well Seneca... Any surprisers for this year?"

"Well we are going to have are first live reaping this year but that all I can tell you"

"Aww, come on..." Caesar turned to the the his beloved fans "DO YOU THINK HE SHOULD TELL US!" I shouted. The crowd exploded with cheers and clapping, when the noise died down. "Seneca, Tell us"

"There will be some surprises this year"

"Well thank you, EVERY ONE GIVE IT UP FOR SENECA!"

**Do see the tribute list (on my profile) to see what Districts have been picked.**

**May the odds ever be in your ****fever!**


	2. The Reaping of District 2

**A/N: I desired to put up the reaping of district 2 because I have tow tributes for that district. There is still lodes a spacers for there over districts to go take a look!**

**Clover Storm-Hall POV**

I stand in the crowed waiting to see who will be picked to bring home the glory the the district. I look to the side to my 16 year old (gust one year older then me) boyfriend, Timber Wolf-moon. We are both skilled in fighting but none of us have ever really been out in the wild. I smile at him. He smiles back. I then look back up the the reaping boles witch was fall of names. The likely hood of one of us being reaped is highly unlikely. Some people summit there names hundreds of times to they can go to the capital to fight. Some people have been training sins birth.

Our escort, whom name I can't be bothered to remmed, steps up onto the stage. The was all things purple. Purple shows, purple ugly dress, purple makeup. Infect the only thing that was not purple was hare wight skin that must of been died. "Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and my the odds be ever in your fever" She says in her stupid capital voice. Some people clap, most don't. How I would love to some one push her of a 100 floor building. I would even happily push her off myself. She goes on and on about what a oner it is to be district 2 escort. Then the mayor walks up and reads the ever lasting names of victors from district 2. There must be a least 50. The escort then walks up the the bowl fall of girls names. I closes my eyes. I hope it is not me or any one my family. That would be worst then myself getting reaped. I could not bare to she my sitter Ella being reaped.

"Ella Storm-Hall" She shouts throw the mike. There must of been clapping. But I can't hare a thing. All a can hare is my little sitters name echoing in my eras. 'Ella Storm-Hall, Ella Storm-Hall'

"Do we have any volutes?"

"YES!" I shout throw the loud clapping. "Yes... I volunteer!" I run up to the stage and hug my sitter, my 13 year old sitter. She is not going any ware. Not ever. She is palled of the stage and I stand by the mike as I am asked what my name is. "Clover... Clover Storm-Hall"

**Timber Wolf-Moon POV**

I look up at the stage in shock. What was Clover boing. I can't believe my eyes. I would volunteer to be with her but there is no way of use both getting out alive. I look up at the stage as the escort, Muffin, walks up the the dole fall of boys names. She pall on out and read out lode. "Tuber Wolf-Moon" What... Say that again...

"Tuber Wolf-Moon... ware are you?" I slowly walk up to the stage and take my place. I look into Clovers eyes as we shake hands. Why was this happening to me?

**THER YOU GO! Remmed there is still lodes of spacers left!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odd be ever in your fever.**


	3. The Reaping of District 1

**OH NO I HAVE BEEN SO BAD! I have not updated for a long time! Sorry if the rest chapters come out to slowly for you.**

**Keep sending on your tributes (ever for distracts that all ready have tributes for they will become useful)**

**NOTE!: STOP POSTING FORMS IN THE REVIEWS! I am sorry but that is not what the reviews are for. If you want to submit a tribute post the form via PM.**

**The Reaping of District 1**

**Ruby Skeet POV**

I look up at are ugly mascot for the games. Her names is Nut, if that is even a name, and is warring a horrible poo colored office even her lips ware covered in the horrible colour. I flip back my light blond hair and look you at the stage and smile at my father, the mayor of district 1. He says that there is no way I will get reaped not in a million years. Yet I still have to stand her in the middle of some smelly girls my age. I open my small hand bag and get out my red lip stick and put some on. I slip it on. I really could not be care less as they show the video. I gust blank out till I hare Nut say that is know time to see who will be are female tribute. I look up at the stage then look down at my pink pumps. It is dead silent. You could here a pin drop... on Mars. You could hare nut walk up to the microphone. "Ruby Skeet!" she calls out. I wonder who that is...

Wait that is me! What! But I am to pretty to be a tribute. Every on is looking. I smile I love it when people look at me. I makes me fill popular. I slowly walk up to the stage and take my place next to Nut. But some one will Volunteer for me. And some on dose. A tanned girl with blond hair and sea blue eyes. I walk back down the steps as she takes my place. She looks about 18. I don't really care what her name is as long as I am not her.

**Samantha Willam POV**

I watch the mayors daughter walk back into the cord with out even a thank you. I have gust saved her life right? I now wish I bib not. She is as spoilt as every one put together. It would of been funny to watch. I could gust imagine it.

_Boy tribute: "Ruby! You are going to collect berries for us to eat"_

_Ruby: "YUCK! Why can't we gust ask a made to do that?"_

_Boy tribute: "Because we do not have one"_

_Ruby: "Well that is stupid"_

I grin. "What is your name?" Nut asks. "Samantha Willam".

**Roman Titan**

I look up at the girl that gust volunteered for the mayors daughter. I watch Nut walk over the boys names. I come back my dirty blond hair. I know I am going to get reaped. I gust know it. But no! A boy named Toby got picked. Not on my watch! "I VOLUNTEER!" I walk up. I know I am going to win this. I gust know I am.


	4. The Reaping of District 3 and Sponsoring

**A/N: I had delete the sponsoring chapter because I got a review saying it was agents the guide liens. It is because it dose not have any of the story in so I am going to so the sponsoring system and the reaping of District 3 in the same chapter. I am sorry if you have all ready read the sponsoring system then smily scroll down to read the reaping of District 3. **

**Also sorry I bid not post for so long! I will try to post more often**

**There is still time to submit your tribute! (Place also submit tributes from district that all ready have tributes for I will need them)**

**Sponsors**

You will be aloud to sponsor charters (Not your own charter(s)) Before you quite read ALL of this chapter because I am going to say a rule that every one must abbey.

Each reader has 500 points to give to who ever they wish. Hare is what you can give them and how much they cost.

**Food**

Apple: 1 point

Bag of Apples (5): 5 points

Bread (from there district): 5 points

Bread (from Capitol): 10 points

Meal (From there district): 10 points

Meal (From Capitol): 20 points

Chicken (Not cooked): 50 points

Chicken (Cooked): 100 points

Beef (Not cooked): 50 points

Beef (Cooked): 100 points

Reddit (Not cooked): 75 points

Reddit (cooked): 120 points

**Supplies**

Matches (5): 1 point

Box of Matches (20): 5 points

Rope (per 1m): 5 points

Wire (per 1m): 5 points

Needle and thread (per 1m): 1 point

Blanket (non waterproof): 10 points

Blanket (Waterproof): 20 points

Bandages (per 1m): 10 points

Minor Burns Medicine: 50 points

Severe Burns Medicine: 100 points

Shocks: 5 points

Gloves (cotton): 25 points

Jacker (Not waterproof): 25 points

Jacket (waterproof): 50 points

**Weapons**

Darts (six): 15 points

Poison: 20 points

Knife: 25 points

Dagger: 30 points

Spear: 50 points

Axe: 50 points

Sword: 50 points

Bow and arrow: 100 points

Arrows (10) 75 points

So there is all the supplies. Now before you beside that I am not going to spores any one you might want to know this.

With every sponsor you give some one they need to spores some thing to you back.

This is how it works

Say if I sponsored a girl named Catherine in the story with a Box of Matches. Who ever made that charter must sponsor one of my charters some thing (He or she dose not need to sponsor me some thing for the same amount of points. Also if the reader that sponsored you dose not have a charter in this story you do not need to sponsor them back). Sins I have all ready sponsored one of his/her charters I do not need to sponsor her/him again unless I want to.

If some one sponsors you but you do not have auth point to buy anything then you have a chose.

1. Your charter has to give some thing to one of there charters

2. Some thing dad can happen to your charter (Like a pack of wild bogs can chase them)

If you still do not understand this rule pm me and I will help you under stand.

**How to sponsor**

You can sponsor via review by felling in this form

Points: (DO NOT LIE ABOUT HOW MEANY POINTS YOU HAVE! I will know)

Sponsoring:

Item I am sponsoring:

If some one sponsors you can you do not have any more points fill in this form and post it in the reviews

Charter:

Choice Number:

If choose 1 how are you giving a item to and what item:

* * *

**The Reading of District 3**

**Setco Jalec POV**

I look up at the stage. Unlike all the over distinct escorts we have a boy. His name is Leo and he must be the only person from the Capital with a normal name. I come back my blond hair. "Welcome Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your fever" Leo says throw the microphone. It was not till know that I saw he was warring pink! Must be some sort of fashion trend in the Capital. We watch the war treadle war film and I almost fell asleep. I think I did for a minuet or tow because when I woke up Leo was already walking toward the bowl with all the girls names in it. Leo likes to take his time when it comes to picking names. He puts his hand right into the bowl and makes his had go all the way round the bowl twice as if he is finding the one he was told to take. He finally slowly walks over to the middle of the stage, before reading out the name. "Zenna Quartz" he reads out.

There was silence. Which soon turned into crying. A girl crying, and then we saw who. A slim pale skinned girl with brown hair in a pixie cut, who looked only 14, one year younger then me. Peace Keepers who must know who she is walked over to her and started to pall her one stage. She struggled screaming cursive words and telling thing to stop. Every one stars at her in shocked. No one in the District has ever spoken like that to a Peace Keeper. When they get her one the stage tow Peace Keepers stand next to her so she dose not make a run for it. The each hold one of her arms. "Quite a angry one hear" Leo says into the mic like it is a good thing. "And now for the boys" He slowly walks over to the boys names. I close my eyes. Hopping it is not me.

**Zenna Quartz POV**

I stand there on the stage tears streaming down my faces. It not fair. Why? What did I do? I look down. I am not going to try and stop crying. I don't care if I look week. I am going to cry. I am going to show that I am human and I fill. Leo walks back over to the microphone. "Setco Jalec" He calls out. people over on the boys side make room for a boy good looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks shaken and not happy. Leo as ever look happy and cheerful. "Good luck to our tributes!"


End file.
